1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device and, more particularly, to a display device having a substrate offering an improved aperture ratio, and a method of manufacturing the display substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display (LCD) device includes an LCD panel with upper and lower substrates facing each other, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the substrates. The LCD panel includes a plurality of pixel sections. Each of the pixel sections includes a switching element and a liquid crystal capacitor. The switching element is formed on the lower substrate. A first end portion of the liquid crystal capacitor is electrically connected to the switching element, and a second end portion of the liquid crystal capacitor is electrically connected to a common electrode formed on the upper substrate. A pixel voltage is charged in the liquid crystal capacitor by a voltage difference between a data voltage provided from the switching element and a common voltage applied to the common electrode.
That is, the LCD device displays an image using light transmittance that corresponds to a variation of the charging quantity of the liquid crystal capacitor. In the LCD device, a response time is defined as a time during which a transmittance ratio is changed from about 10% to about 90%. A driving condition and/or a liquid crystal condition may be improved to improve the response time of the LCD device.
A power source voltage as the driving condition may be increased to improve the response time; however, power consumption of the LCD device is also increased. A liquid crystal material having a lower dielectric constant as the liquid crystal condition may be employed in the LCD device to improve the response time; however, liquid crystal material development may have reached its limitations.